marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alf Vol 1 4
* Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner * Lynn Tanner * Brian Tanner * Lucky Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California Items: * Brian's basketball Vehicles: * Tanner Stationwagon | StoryTitle2 = Monster Mash | Writer2_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler2_1 = Dave Manak | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis2 = Willie and Kate rush to Brian's room after they hear him scream. When they run in, ALF thinks they're after him for using axle grease to fix the cellar door. Brian and ALF are playing with toy soldiers, with ALF being the giant monster attacking the army. ALF explains that it's based on a true story from his days in the Orbit Guard, during his early days on his first solo patrol to the remote areas of Melmac. Seeing a strange cloud formation, ALF lands within the rural district of Woodschlock. Years ago, a part of the young generation broke off from society to form the commune on an old lizard farm. The residents, known as Flippies, were led by former scientist Dr. Timothy Bleary. AFL discovers the town has been completely obliterated. After ALF lands, he finds the only person left in the colony is Dr. Bleary, who explains that everyone else had deserted him and returned to civilization to get haircuts and jobs. Dr. Bleary's only companion had been a small lizard, and in an attempt to create a new race of reptile Flippies he accidentally dropped a loaf of rye bread into the matrix and created a giant fire-breathing monster called Modzilla! ALF and Dr. Bleary find Modzilla at the edge of town, destroying everything in its path. The only building left standing is the town's bakery, and Dr. Bleary explains that, due to the rye bread, Modzilla has stayed away from the bakery because he's allergic to baked goods. ALF runs into the bakery and grabs every bag of flour he can find, loading them into his spaceship. They drop the flour onto Modzilla, who begins to sneeze uncontrollably blowing all the chemicals out of his body and causing Modzilla to shrink back to normal size. Dr. Bleary tells ALF that he's returning to civilization to join the rest of his people, hoping to swing a profitable lecture tour and maybe a movie deal! After ALF finishes the story, Willie remarks that it's important to keep up with the times. Then Kate remembers the comment ALF made when they first entered the room, and drags ALF out to clean up the axle grease all over the cellar door! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner * Brian Tanner Supporting Characters: * Dr. Timothy Bleary Antagonists: * Modzilla Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California * Woodschlock, Melmac Vehicles: * ALF's Spaceship | StoryTitle3 = One Hero to Go! | Writer3_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler3_1 = Dave Manak | Inker3_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist3_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis3 = Kate wakes ALF to tell him that the family has tickets to the community theatre that evening and will be out until late. Willie warns ALF to be good while they're gone, mentioning that the last time they left him alone it took them a week to clean all the popcorn out of the attic. Brian gives ALF some of his comic books to keep him entertained, and Willie turns on the evening news to keep him company. As they leave, they hear the news report about a local "coat burglar" breaking into homes to steal fur coats. ALF tells them not to worry. It isn't long before ALF falls asleep in front of the television, dreaming of cat burgers and cat fries. Later the night, the window opens and the Coat Burglar climbs in. He heads straight for the coat closet, finding Kate's mink coat. The Burglar turns and spots ALF's sleeping form reclined in the chair and, thinking he's a fur coat as well, grabs him as well and throws them into the back of his van. ALF finally wakes up and realizes what has happened to him. He finds Kate's coat along with a mound of others that had been stolen, along with the comic book that Brian gave him. Getting an idea, he picks up Kate's coat and runs back into the house. Snatching the tablecloth from the kitchen table, he creates a makeshift cape and hood to disguise his identity. He then grabs his anti-gravity belt from the truck of his spaceship and leaps into the air. It's the Fantastic Fur to the rescue! ALF flies around until he find the thief's van driving down a nearby road. He lands in front, causing the Burglar to slam on his breaks. The Coat Burglar gets out of his van, threatening ALF if he doesn't get out of the way. ALF grabs the thief by the arms and takes off into the air. The Coat Burglar quickly surrenders, scared that ALF may drop him. ALF flies in the direction of the nearest police station, dropping the Burglar at the front door. The thief pounds at the door to the police station, wanting to be locked up after what he's been through! ALF then takes off before anyone else can see him. He returns home just as the Tanners are pulling into the driveway. He rushes in, quickly cleaning up the kitchen, and then jumps back into the chair just as Willie and the others walk through the door. Lynn tells ALF about what happened to the Coat burglar after hearing about it on the radio, but ALF claims ignorance. Kate then walks into the kitchen, demanding an answer as to why her mink coat is draped over the kitchen table and the tablecloth hanging up in the closet! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner * Lynn Tanner * Brian Tanner Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Coat Burglar Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California Items: * Anti-Gravity Belt Vehicles: * ALF's Spaceship * Tanner Stationwagon | Notes = *ALF’s anti-gravity belt last appeared in Alf #2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}